


The sleeping hero, the fallen warrior, the love of my life.

by A_shadow_of_the_truth



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Character death but not at the same time, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hurt Percy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No idea how many chapters this will have so I will change chapter count when I deem it necessary, might change rating later but probably not, sounds like a depressing story but it's not, you'll see what i mean later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_shadow_of_the_truth/pseuds/A_shadow_of_the_truth
Summary: When Neville Longbottom stumbles into two teenagers whilst visiting his parents in St Mungo's, his life is changed forever. Thrust into another year at Hogwarts, he can't help but feel something will go wrong. Something to do with the chance meeting he had with a group of Demigods he met at St Mungo's.As for the Demigod's, life never changes. Another prophecy, an ever sleeping hero, someone's predicted death and a little bit of romance. Normal right?





	1. What do they think of me know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> My first fic. After each chapter will be a bonus chapter: a poem written about the thoughts of the character the previous chapter revolved around. Hopefully this will help show character development/plot development.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome, but if negative opinions aren't justified I won't read.
> 
> I'm gifting this work to Takara_Phoenix, as she kind of helped me gain confidence enough to write this, not that I think she knows!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any character's apart from Will's date. I also own the plot, but that's it. Unfortunately, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

3rd person POV.

Neville looked at his parents, a sadness enveloping him like mist. He couldn't bear to see them like this, brought so low by Bellatrix, the sadistic freak... Neville could only imagine what they would think of him now: cowardly, constantly bullied, breaking down at the thought of his parents when he was supposed to be strong for them. He couldn't compress his fear, his sadness, his anger, and knew he had to leave. After a quick apologie he got off the chair by their bedside and hurried out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters will be longer, promise.


	2. Who am I to them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First bonus chapter. 
> 
> Focuses on Neville's thoughts and feelings if you hadn't already noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any characters are portrayed differently than in the books ( I will try not to let them be too OOC ) then I'm sorry. I just think of the character's a bit differently.

Who am I to them? Just another lost face? A faded memory I bet. Who am I to them? No longer their son, I don't make them proud. An endless part of the crowd, I no longer make them proud. Can't make them feel, they can't help but forget. They turn their back on me again. Who am I to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapters will be longer.


	3. Not the only one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville meets some demigods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter. 
> 
> I wrote these last three chapters two days ago, so I already know what they will say. That also means it might be a couple of days till my next update, as I like to draft on paper first. 
> 
> (This note is pretty much irrelevant as this is new, so barely anyone has read this. No one has commented yet either, so I have decided the first to do so will get a looong reply about how grateful I am to know I am not talking to myself right now!)

Neville's POV.

I sank to the floor a couple of corridors away from my parents ward, heart hammering. I tried to focus on something else. It was so awkward when I visited them, and I have to say, their lack of recognition stung. As I was about to continue my wallow in self-pity, I heard a quiet sob from nearby. Intrigued on who was here (I had thought no one came down this part of the hospital) I crept closer, I knew full well not to startle anyone. Not being able to stop myself listening to the conversation that had started up, I stopped short. Waiting.

"...won't leave his side. I-I'm worried he w-will not come o-out again." The girl stuttered in between sobs.

"Ssshh. He knows that we'e concerned about him and Percy. We just have to give him some space. It's hard for him too. If your worried he will become withdrawn, tell him."

"B-but..." 

"He needs to know we care, and that he's worrying you. If you don't tell him, you can't expect him to understand how your feeling. I know that's what you want: to be understood."

"Y-you understand me t-too well Piper." The other girl, Piper, she had been called, laughed at this. Her laughter sounded like the tinkling of bells; soft and sweet. She was pretty, you had to give her that. Shoulder-length choppy brown hair fell from her head, her cheeks were slightly rosy and her figure was that of a model, but a fighter. She seemed beautiful without even trying to be, and she wore no makeup. Somehow, this only enhanced her good looks. Although I didn't know her age, I guesstimated it to be around 15/16. Her kalaediscope eyes were filled with concern for the other, who was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and was leaning back against the wall. Her hair was pulled back in a scruffy poinytail, dirty blonde curls somewhat masking piercing grey eyes. Her figure was hot, but built more like a warrior, unlike Piper. As I leaned forward to get a closer look at the one strand of grey in the mystery girl's hair I tripped. In unison, two heads whirled round to face me.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded, her voice full of authority. I felt compelled to answer, drawn to her voice without reason.

"N-Neville L-Longbottom." I mumbled, voice wavering. I was scared they would shout at me for interrupting them.

"Why w-were you listening to us Neville?" The girl had seemed to pull herself together quite a bit, and was now wiping tears from her face.

"I, um, d-didn't think anyone else came down here. I didn't m-mean to intrude." 

"It's alright Neville, we're pleased to meet you. I'm Piper and this is Annabeth." Well at least the girl now had a name.

"Who's Percy and how old are you?" I blurted out, but immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say , judging by the fresh tears swimming in Annabeth's eyes. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have said that." My voice had receded again, and I was worried once more. 

"No, it's fine. It might help if we tell someone else... Annabeth?"

"Yes... you can." Sighing, she averted her eyes. 

"I'm 16 next week, and Annabeth is 18. Percy, our friend, is in one of the wards on the first floor* and the healers say they think he will be a long-term occupant." At that, Piper let a lone tear role down her face. "He's been here for a week now, and our friend, Nico, refuses to leave his side. We're really worried." It must be a lot to take in, I thought, and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. Why might he be a long-term patient? How old is he? What does he look like? Was he awake? I felt really sorry for Percy and his friends and family. I knew how it felt.

" I know it's hard. My parents have been here since I was very young. They were tortured into insanity by a Death Eater." I didn't know why I was telling them this, but I felt as though I could trust them. The girls gasped at what I had told them, and Piper pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into my ear. "We're here for you."

"Yeh, this is where we'll be if we need a time out. You can come here or find us down by floor one if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"We should go now." After they had turned their backs' on me, I realised something. For the first time ever I didn't have to face this pain alone.

For the first time ever, I'm not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * creature induced injuries


	4. Got to be strong now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the next chapter written, so if it isn't posted today it will be tomorrow.
> 
> pancaaaaaaake day! Yaaaaaaaay!
> 
> btw, if I don't update in a while or start ranting in my notes, it's cause I can't concentrate on writing properly at that moment in time. ADHD can be really annoying. Especially during a science test that I completely failed at. Then people started laughing. So yeah.
> 
> If this is rubbish I apologise.
> 
> ignore the chapter count, my bonus chapters don't count. so this is actually chapter 2, NOT 4!

I never knew there was someone out there,   
facing something like me.  
Of course I knew other people suffered,  
but I refused to see.  
To see what was right in front of me.  
But now I know, no more hiding away now,  
now that I can see.  
I got to do my part,   
help those like me.  
Although I may not know how  
I got to do it you see.   
Got to try it you see.


	5. Secrets are revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of how Percy got injured.
> 
> first attempts at writing anything vaguely romantic.
> 
> a prophecy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of this doesn't make sense at first, it will in later chapters.
> 
> There a quite a few Line-breaks.
> 
> NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES TO WRITE THIS I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS! IT REALLY FRUSTRATES ME WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!!!!!
> 
> anyway, back to the story.

Percy's POV,

\- 1 week, 2 days before 1st chapter is set  
\- 1 year, 3 months after Giant War ends

 

After the Giant War ended me and Annabeth broke up. We had both been scarred a little beyond repair in Tartarus, and needed someone who could make us feel happy and safe rather than remind us of our nightmares. Of what we lost. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, but being down there for so long, going through so much, made our relationship grow into a brother/sister bond rather than a romantic one.

For weeks after we alternated between staying close to our friends whilst helping to rebuild both camps, and visiting our families to try and make up the time we lost in the war. I wasn't ready for another relationship.

Not until last year.

Not until Nico.

All my close friends had found someone to love: Hazel and Frank had now officially got together, and were planning a future; everyone was happy for them. Leon had got Calypso off her island like he promised, but they had realised a relationship between them just wouldn't work. Instead, he had got a 'totally hot' (Leo said that, not me, I swear!) Roman Demigod. Jason. Jason had gained another memory, him being gay, which he had kept a total secret back at Camp Jupiter. Obviously, Aphrodite had other ideas. When he went to tell Piper, he had found her in floods of tears; she had felt really bad about wanting to break up with Jason-she just realised she was dating the wrong gender. Anyhow, that was how Jason and Leo started their relationship. Finally, after a short while of dancing aimlessly around each other, Piper had gotten the courage to ask Annabeth out. She had said YES!

Everyone had someone then, but me.

Last year Nico got back from a quest given to him by Hades. With another sister! Mad right? She is a Greek Demigod called Fern, and is nice enough. Fern has longish black hair, which turns a beautiful array of colours in the sunlight. She also has Freckles and obsidian pools for eyes. The girl is from England and really is captivating. Guess what. The 15 year old was picked up by none other than Will Solace, son of Apollo, and Gods is he delighted with her.

They were happy too.

I thought I would never get into another relationship.  
How wrong I was.

Nico, as the King of moping and downright depression, had noticed me taking to his style. He saw my happy-go-lucky attitude get replaced by a sullen demeanour. He spotted the black rings under my eyes to match my slowly paling complexion. He also realised I would shake in the morning after a particularly bad nightmare. H noticed this when no-one else did.

He decided to try and bring a little colour back into my life, and he succeeded. Phenomenally.

In return I helped him with his problems.

We started dating and I finally found my happiness again. Sappy, I know, but it's true.

 

**** **** **** ***** LIne-break **** **** **** **** 1 week before first chapter **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin (Yay, I love my cabin) snuggled intimately up to a certain son of Hades (Nico Di-Angelo of course. He's the only living son of Hades, and I don't date ghosts) Anyway, that's how I woke this morning. "mmmm." I moaned, still tired.

"Alright sleepy head?" Nico asked, running his fingers through my hair with one hand, as the other rubbed my arm soothingly. I buried my head deeper into the crook of his neck as he laughed.

"Honestly Percy, it's like living with a six year old sometimes." I pouted at him, annoyed.

" A super adorable six year old." I started whining. "Who'm I love and will do anything for."

"You better believe it." I smiled, he never could resist my pouting face. All I needed was to act cute and he'd give me anything I want. "Can we go to the lake later for a swim?"

"Err..."

"Come on. You look super hot in Speedos!" I begged.

"Fine. But you're not getting away with this."

"Whatever you say Neeks." Beaming in excitement for the totally awesome day we were going to have, I got out the bed to get changed.

 

***** ***** ***** **** Line-break **** **** ***** ***** At the beach, two hours before dinner **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

I gasped as Nico groped my behind. Clearly, he was sticking to his earlier promise: 'You won't get away with this.' 

"You look super hot in Speedos." Nico smirked.

"Hey, that's my line!" I huffed indignantly. Nico moved his hand until it was caressing my cock. I moaned, turning beet red as he directed his gaze to me.

"That was why I used it." Humming, he pulled at my pants.

 

**** **** **** **** Line-break **** **** ***** **** After campfire, on patrol **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

After saying goodbye to Nico and my other friends, I walked past Camp's borders and up to Thalia's tree. I had patrol tonight. Accompanying me were two others: A Hermes and Athena camper.

Not much happened until midnight, when a group of monsters attacked us. There were 40 Hellhounds, 10 Dracaena and a huge (at least 50 foot tall) monster I had never seen before. It looked like a really big surfer dude made of dust. I knew we couldn't take them all just the 3 of us (which was the only thing stopping me from laughing at the strange monster/surfer) it wouldn't be good to leave them alive either. "Get backup. NOW!" I screamed at the Hermes kid. They ran off, a look of pure terror displayed across their face. I drew out Riptide, ready for a fight. Next thing I know, I'm charging at a Dracaena, sword at the ready, screaming a battle cry at the top of my lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only part one of this chapter. Part two tomorrow!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Internet connection is getting shut off shortly, so there is now a part two.
> 
> It would mean a lot to me if someone commented on my work. I'm feeling like I'm talking to no one, which makes me feel even more mental than I am already.
> 
>  
> 
> (don't listen to her, we're not mental, people just assume we are, there's a difference)F.


	6. Secrets are revealed part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the previous chapter. Quite a bit shorter because I intended it to only be one part (not to have to split it in half).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Pls, pls, pls, pls. I want to hear people's opinions. I have no idea wether this is good or not, after all, you are your own harshest critic.
> 
> Prophecy is longer than normal. 
> 
> Story will include Percy out of st Mungo's. Dead, alive, neither, or all of the previous options, I won't say.
> 
> Promise it will make sense later.
> 
> If your wondering, the Roman demigods of the seven- Jason, Hazel and Frank, are back at camp Jupiter for now.

Nico' POV.

After Percy goes on patrol.

 

I went back to my cabin, scenes of the day flashing through my mind. I smiled. Percy hadn't been this happy since before the Giant War. He was constantly plagued by nightmares, and had a serious case of survivors guilt. I hoped today was a sign he was finally recovering enough to enjoy daily life again. 

I fell asleep thinking of my green eyed beauty...

**** **** **** Line-break **** **** **** **** Later that night **** **** **** ****

Just then there was a frantic knock on my cabin door. I jumped up, one hand hovering over my ring. Realising where I was I relaxed, checking the time:

12:05 AM

That was early. Who would wake me up at this time? "What?" I grunted, swinging the door open.

"Hurry, quick. There's been a large monster attack up by Thalia's tree!" Shouted Will Solace, my sister's boyfriend, before running off again. Everyone was heading up the to te scene of the battle to either get a look at what was happening or fight. Mainly fight.

My heart skipped a beat. "Percy." I whispered under my breath, my voice catching. I raced to Half-Blood Hill, heart pounding.

He will be okay, he fought Giants, Titans and Gods, HE CAN handle this.

I kept repeating this mantra in my head; Willing it to be true... Willing to believe it to be true.

**** **** ***** Line-break **** **** **** Later on in the fight ***** **** ****

Only one monster left now, but no one could identify it. We have no idea what it's weak point is. The monster is good, but Percy is better. He is a blur with his sword, and elegant as a Swan. It looks like he is performing a duet with the creature: back, forth, twist, duck, jab, retreat, jump, advance. He is as quick as lightning.

However, He just can't seem to find the right place to make his mark. He will eventually tire and be overpowered if this battle lasts much longer. Percy's already exhausted from helping to defeat the previous monsters without rest.

I want to run to my boyfriend's aid, but that would distract him. Then he will surely die. The archers were giving it their best shots, but can't risk hitting him, so they had to stop.

All of a sudden, the creature let out a screech of pain and...flew off? At least that's what I think happened. Percy had hit the creature's jaw. Maybe that was it's weakness. But then why hadn't it turned to dust?

All attention returned returned to my lover when I saw him stumble. Rushing forth I managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "Percy?" I shook him, hard, but he didn't respond. I fumbled around for a pulse.

It wasn't stable...but it was there. I sighed in relief, but then burst into tears. MY Percy was hurt and I hadn't protected him. I had failed him. "Oh Gods Percy, oh Gods!" I sobbed, hyperventilating. 

A few medics rushed towards me and tried to pry him out of my grip and onto a stretcher, but I wouldn't let them. I had to hold him to reassure myself his heart was still beating. I had to hold him to keep a grasp on my sanity. "No, no, no, no. No. You, you can't. No." I mumbled nonsense like that for a while until-

"Nico." Will was staring right into my eyes, a stern look on his face. " If you want us to help him, you have to let him go. It's for the best, and I don't want to have to drug you Nico." I was less certain now: everything he said was true, but I couldn't bring myself to let him leave my warm embrace.

"Listen to him, Gods dammit." Fern had joined him now too. I was glad that Will had been taking care of her in his cabin before the fight, and had let her sleep through the majority of it. I didn't want her hurt too. I couldn't take that much. "You know he would never hurt Percy. He's your friend, and my BOYFRIEND. He knows what he's doing. If you love him...you have to let him go. You can still come with us to the infirmary Nico."

I snapped out of my stupor, realising how weak I was acting, and let Will and his brothers take Percy from me. Fern smiled reassuringly at me, satisfied with my decision.

**** **** **** Line-break **** **** **** At the infirmary **** **** *****

Percy had just been placed in one of the cots, ready to be checked for any injuries (visibly, he only had a few cuts and bruises, but his breathing was uneven and he looked like he was in lots of pain) when Chiron galloped in with Rachel.

"Rachel said it's important. She says she thinks there's about to be another prophecy. Concerning Percy. I took her her as quickly as I could after hearing you were in the infirmary." Rachel teetered up to me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Just about...now." She panted. Before I had a chance to open my mouth a fine green mist surrounded us, swarming into every corner of the infirmary. Rachel's eyes shifted to a silver colour as she rasped a prophecy in the voice of the oracle.

" To heal a hero struck by sand,  
One must gain knowledge at a Goddess' hand,  
A trio shall start off in Wizarding land,  
Travel north at night then east at first sun,  
They shall land in a school long before they are done.

Here friends shall be made and nine more shall join,  
Death shall be met that was caused by mistrust:  
Lust for power the warrior's end,  
And only a new world can mend bonds again.

If requirements are not fulfilled,   
The hero shall sleep on,  
I've warned you; now heel."

Just as quickly as it started, the Spirit Of Delphi returned to Rachel's body and she collapsed into Chiron's waiting arms.

Why do prophecies have to be so confusing? And deadly! I turned to The centaur, it was clear he knew something we didn't - his face showed as much; it was pale and his expression grim. "Chiron. What aren't you telling us?" 

"I thought, no I hoped, that It would never come to this." He gulped.

"Get on with it, I have to help Percy." I said coldly. If he withheld information that could help him...

" There is another world out there, the wizarding world. The creature you fought can't be killed by our weapons, only wands. It seems they have found a way into this world. Wizards are the only ones who can help Percy or our camp if monsters like that broke through our enchantments... but if our worlds collide, the consequences might just end us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. My really creepy dream that I wanted to share with you before I write the next chapters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to share two of my dreams with you because my dad said I should write them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had really vivid dreams, and I know they wouldn't happen in real life because they're so unrealistic, but whilst I'm dreaming I can't grasp that fact and it seems so real! I tend to remember my dreams detail to detail, and I am aware of all my senses whilst I am dreaming, they're maybe even intensified, which makes them even more realistic. 
> 
> I am sharing my dream from last night and my dream from one week ago.
> 
> Text in brackets is to explain some stuff, and is not part of my dream.
> 
> My dreams creep me out, and are 100% not made up, but because of how much they creep me out I might leave out some details, but i will tell you when I do and I won't change anything to make it fake.

(Dream from yesterday. There is a game called choices that I want to get on App Store, and I want to ask my dad to get it for me. This is a really messed up dream of what happened when I persuaded my dad to get it for me and I ended up dreaming from the viewpoint of one of the characters. It's complicated so bear with me. My name is Forna in my dream and the name of my brother, and the two boys was never revealed to me even when I was dreaming. Therefore I won't make up their names, I just won't specify them.)

I went into the kitchen, it's walls were that bleak white that bored the life out of me every time I entered this dining room/kitchen, and the floor was painted a natural woody colour. We had long since had the purple carpet removed, so the loose floorboards aggravated my bear feet. I walked towards my parents and brother, who were seated beside a long table made of glass. "Mother, Father dearest...Oh, and you little brother." I greeted, hesitant to say hello to my him, as he was a pain in the ass, and would surely mock me for my polite greeting later. 

"Forna, glad to see you have joined us, it is scrambled egg and bacon for breakfast today." My father said, formal as always. (My 'dad' looked like Otto Frank, so if you haven't seen what he looks like, look him up, I can't be bothered to explain his appearance.) "Tell the maid what you would like to drink, but I would recommend tea, it is always gratifying." (I wasn't a stuck up 15 year old child, my family was just posh so we had a maid. It is weird I remember this much detail, and if the language is weird, I'm sorry, but it was weird in my dream too, so that is what I'll give you.) 

"Just orange juice please Mary, and take your time, I'm in no rush." I told the blond maid kindly, who was leaning over me to hear my order. She scampered off, and I started to eat my breakfast, glad for the food. 

"Your friends(insert two names I don't know here) would like you to go to the market with them after breakfast dear, so I would hurry up. Can you please take your brother too, he would like a bow and arrow. You could teach him how to use it whilst your at it." 

"Yes mother." I turned to the little idiot, annoyed he would be accompanying me and my friends. "Come then, if we are quick we will be back for tea." 

"One last thing. Stay safe, and remember To get back in good time." Berated my father. (Despite him being formal at all times I knew he loved me, I don't know how though. Also, he told me to stay safe because parents always worry if they're good parents.)

I finished off my breakfast rather quickly after that, and headed out the door to meet my two friends.

*************** Line break ****************** At the market ********************

I looked through the glass window at the array of simply crafted longbows. (A type of bow, again look it up if you don't know what it looks like.) Each one was priced differently depending on the impressiveness. I saw my brother ogling at the most expensive one, always one for spending as much money as possible. (Stupid corrupted consumer.) I turned to my friends (who were the same age as Forna, 15.) and sighed. "I'll have to get it for him won't I?"

"If you want him to moan to your parents later don't buy it, but if you don't then You should get it for him, yes." My friend told me, smirking. He had longish brown hair and a carribean ethnicity, which meant his skin was toned considerably darker than my white complexion.

"Fine, I'll get it for you!" I grumbled to the eight year old, pulling at his arm to get him into the shop whilst my friends waited outside, talking about what fruit they were getting later.

Once inside I bought the god dammed bow and some arrows to go with it, then began teaching him how to fire his new, very dangerous, toy. When I was satisfied that he had learnt successfully I told him to keep the bow and arrows safe and 'skip off' home. (I know it's bad 'I' let him wander off home by himself, but hey, clearly Forna doesn't think so.) 

I wandered outside again as he left and continued to look around the market with my friends. (The one I haven't described yet looks nearly the same as the other, but has slightly shorter more manageable hair, and a slightly lighter tone to his skin.) 

************** Line break ************* We were now running back home ***********

(Nothing really happened until now, and I can't remember what we were running away from, but we were running away from something. By the way, Forna kinda follows the others lead, and is not a leader type person.)

I ran as fast as I could, trailing slightly behind my friend(The one I first mentioned) whilst keeping a good distance in front of the other. I was already out of breath, and there was still a good 10minutes of path ahead of us before we got to the safety of our houses. 

I stumbled slightly, looking behind me, but couldn't see my friend anymore(the one I was in front of. He had gone another way if your wondering-the right way back to his house-we all lived on the same street. I only found this out later, but I don't know how, as it wasn't specified in the dream. I just know.) There was no time to look for him if we wanted to get away from the thing chasing us. Although I couldn't see it anymore, we couldn't take the chance that it was gone.

"This way!" Shouted my friend, climbing a very tall wall.

"How do you know?" I didn't recognise this place at all. 

"We're lost, and there is a sign telling us a train station is this way, we can use it to get back."  
I followed my friend, but I was still uneasy. 

There was a Women seated on a truck (who looked like Miss Dodds when she wasn't in her demon form) and she told us to get on whilst smiling like a maniac. 

We attempted to get on the extremely tiny truck but fell off as she started driving. She carried on going a while before stopping and tuning to us. 

"Get on." Her voice was sickly-sweet and made me shudder as I got up off the floor, helping my friend up too. 

"Why don't we make our own way back?" I asked, taking a step away from the mad woman coming back our way.

"Too late!" The woman cackled, looking away as two men on horses came galloping around the corner. They were both wearing a ragged looking black shirt and earthly green jeans, a belt which housed a long hunting knife and black buckled boots. One had shoulder length messy dark brown hair, whilst the other had dirty blond hair in a similar style. They looked muddy and worn and a couple of cuts and grazes were adorned across their face and arms. 

Overall, they looked menacing. 

The man with brown hair pulled me away from my companion, pressing me against his horse with a knife at my throat. The other had pulled my friend into a similar position. 

I tried squirming away but the knife dug tightly into my skin, and droplets of my blood fell onto the blade of the knife. I stopped moving and sucked in a harsh breath, my heart hammering in my chest, not from sprinting for a good 15 minutes, but out of fear and the adrenaline that pumped through my body.

"Go, we'll deal with them from here." My captor grunted, voice gruff and cold. His breath sent shivers down my spine. Across from me my friend winced, anticipating the danger in our situation.

The woman nodded curtly and left, going god knows where. 

We were alone.

The men pulled us up onto their horses, smiling a sadistic smile. (They pretty much copied each other's actions for some reason. This is where it gets super creepy so I'm going to skip what was done to us. It included rape and various sharp and pointy weapons torturing us with shallow cuts and things that I just won't mention. Like I said, I'm aware of everything in my dreams, like a time I was dreaming of world war 3 and I barely dodged a bomb. It was extremely hot, Blinding and deathening and I thought I was going to die. I don't want to write how creeped out my dreams make me feel. And by the way, it really hurt, so I would advice you to keep away from sharp objects.)

*********** Line break *********** The men left us because they got bored ***********

(By the way, when we were being tortured I kind off lost all meaning of time and my head felt extremely fuzzy afterwards.)

We trudged home, limping and groaning in pain. I had no idea how long we had been with the men but I was not going to start thinking about that now. 

Once we were back we parted, bidding each other well. Panting and Crying softly I nearly fell through the door, absolutely exhausted. 

My brother was there, his face a pale white, his head bowed.

"What's ...wrong?" I rasped, barely able to talk as my voice was overused from screaming and begging.

"Sister?" Questioned my brother, coming forth and staring at me with wide eyes. I nodded weakly, and he hugged me close.

"You stupid, stupid girl. Dad told you to be back home soon, and safely at that." He chided me. I noticed how he had tried unsuccessfully to hold back tears when he said 'dad' and was immediately worried. What had happened whilst I was gone. "I'm not...in time f-for tea?" I asked. "And...dad?" 

"Do you not know how long you were gone?! Please don't tell me you don't know!" He was worrying me again, as well as his affection towards me, didn't he hate me? 

"Don't." I mumbled under my breath. He heard and pulled away from me, looking for something on the deserted table. He clasped a newspaper in his hand and showed me the front page. 

It was a (black and white) picture of my dad, the title at the top being dated 2 years after I went to the market. It had a caption, which read: 'Father of missing girl dies from heart attack.' I burst into tears. That was two years ago? It didn't feel like I'd been gone more than a day at the most. And my father was dead. It couldn't be...could it?

"What happened to you? I came home and when you weren't back for tea father got worried and told the police. He spent every day of the rest of his life looking for you. Mother died from heartbreak the day after him. The maid left shortly after, as I dismissed her, being able to look after myself despite everyone thinking otherwise." He paused, seemingly thinking something over. "I'm 14 now, it's been six years. I almost gave up on you" He sounded close to tears himself. 

Shocked, I took a moment before saying: "I'm 21?" 

"Yes." He sighed. "I should never have left you."

"I'm glad you did, you would've been caught up in this mess too otherwise." Then I told him what happened, before falling asleep, no longer able to stay awake. My life was a mess, utterly ruined by a lady on a truck and two men on horses. 

(I have no idea how I didn't notice how my friend or my brother looked any older, but it's a dream, madness happens. It was kinda depressing as I think you've guessed. That's also when I woke up.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while to write.
> 
> It was very depressing.
> 
> Did my dream freak anyone else out? 
> 
> Next dream is PJO related, and will be next chapter, if you even call it that, I just think they should be separated by a page gap.
> 
> Making, baking brownies, brownies, brownies, making baking brownies because they taste so nice!


	8. Second dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last weeks dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is weirdly somewhat PJO related. Don't know how.
> 
> It includes Luke, Apollo and Hermes. Therefore PJO related. 
> 
> This dream was weird.
> 
> Text in Brackets explain stuff. 
> 
> Luke has some of Kronos's powers, like controlling time, but there is no Kronos in this dream, just weird Luke.
> 
> Set in the Titan war, not sure what time.
> 
> Read and see how weird my mind is.

(Weird dream! Based in a 6 floor sky scraper. I was a demigod but I don't know who my godly parent was.) 

I ran into a room with sickly yellow walls, a wooden floor and a table covered in lots of pieces of paper with notes of some kind scribbled onto them. As I took in my surroundings I saw 5 boys hung to the ceiling by their stomach's, courtesy of Luke. They were limp and unmoving but alive. (I don't know how I knew that, but I might have been a child of Hades, I don't know.) One of the boys, the one closest to the door, had light brown hair that hung slightly in front of his face, blue eyes, a light skin tone and wore casual clothes. The second had silver battle armer, brown eyes and closely cropped black hair. The rest were dressed like the first, but the third had a beautifully decorated dagger with butterflies on it lying by where their hand hung down. This boy looked no older than 16(my age in the dream) and had light grey eyes that pulsed with knowledge. A child of Athena. His hair was bleach blond and quite short, shaved at the back. The fourth had blue eyes quite similar to Luke's, wheareas the first boy's eyes had been dull and clearly seen war before. This person's hair was dark brown and curly, and nearly hid his eyes from view. The fifth had almost black eyes that radiated power, his hair messy, and it looked almost identical to the second.They could be brothers. They where clearly all teenagers, and I felt sorry they had been treated like this. It was my fault, Luke was my responsibility. (It was kinda creepy that their eyes were open and they weren't dead but unconscious. Never heard of that before.)

Quickly I ran up the stairs, not wanting The corrupted child of Hermes to catch me. 

As I raced from floor to floor, looking for something in this place to tell me why the gods sent me here(Zeus is so shit he won't tell you why he sent you somewhere before zapping you off with promise of murder if you don't do what he wants. I wouldn't put that passed him.) I stumbled into a girl with Aubern hair that fell down hair back, stopping midway. It looked shiny and clean, and was bulky from her locks being naturally curled. Strawberry freckles were splashed across her face and her lips were full and rosy. The girl's eyes were a fierce mossy green and you could see everything she saw reflected in them. Her ears were slightly pointed and she was obviously of Latino origin. (I might use her as a character in my story later on. Maybe as a child of Aphrodite because she looked really beautiful. 16 as well as 'me' in the dream.)

"Hello?" The girl questioned, taking a step back and observing every inch of my being, as if she was assessing my danger.

"Uh, hi. You might want to let me go on my way, I'm looking for something important. If you see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes then run, don't question it." My heart fluttered at the sight of her, and I definitely didn't want her hurt.

"Firstly, you mean the child of Hermes. I'm a demigod, don't worry. Secondly, no I won't let you get on your way. I can help." The girl was very confident about being able to help so I decided to let her. I could keep her safe that way. 

"You got a weapon?" 

"Yep, I just don't make a big show of it like you."

"K. Follow me."

We kept on searching for a while until Luke found us on the fifth floor. (The top floor was the roof.)

"Ah, I see you found yourself a girlfriend. Good catch." Luke was smirking at me as I gaped at him like a small child.

"She's not my girlfriend. Since when did you think I was gay anyway?" I pretty much shouted at him, worried he could see I liked the girl so easily. He just laughed lightly, shaking his head in amusement.

"Come with me willingly or by force, but you will come with me. You and I have a score to settle." He was advancing on me when my companion drew a sword from her hair, which I realised had just been a hair clip seconds before. It was long and looked recently polished, it's blade pointy and a glittering white colour. The hilt was midnight black with a sky blue streak running through the middle. 

"She will not, you won't get a chance to touch her with those dirty hands of yours, you disgusting traitor." My newfound friend spat venomously at him.

"How sweet, but I'm afraid you don't get a choice In that matter. You see, she is my cousin on my mothers side of the family." He turned to me.

"Why do you fight me, we could have been a force to be reckoned with. You always told me you despised the gods, so why turn your back on me. On family. You made the promise too you know. Or maybe you lied." He said the last word coldly, as if accusing me of the worst crime. (In my dream I had been on the run with Annabeth, Grovet, Luke and Thalia. I left CHB though, in an act of rebellion towards the gods. I was only helping them find something because it would help me as well.)

"I meant what I said Luke, you were the one that betrayed our friends. You broke that promise, I keep by it. I am not joining your side because I don't approve of your methods, your cruelty. It is not to late to redeem yourself. Please, we could be family again. can't you see the Titan Lord is trying to use you, just like the Gods? Don't you see that?" I was pleading now. 

"You are the one that doesn't see cousin, he is offering me power, power to be my own person. Now are you coming with me or not?"

"Until you are the old Luke, the Luke I loved and felt honoured to call my family, my brother in arms, do NOT call me cousin." I snapped. "And yes, I will come, only so we settle this once and for all."

"No!" Called my friend as I stepped towards Luke. 

"I have to, it is nice of you to try and protect me, but please, I have to do this." Hesitantly my friend nodded, sighing, and walked with us to the door to the sixth floor (after climbing the steps that is. By the way, in the dream I didn't want Luke to find me until I found what the gods wanted me to look for. That is why I tried to avoid an encounter.) 

Once we reached the door me and Luke walked through it, the former locking the door behind us. "Go get Apollo." I told my secret crush, who was pressed against the door, still worried about letting me out of her sight. (I needed Apollo here because of a reason that I can't remember, but it was important.)

Finally, my friend rushed off.

"Just us then." Luke stated, walking into the middle of the roof. "I should ask you this; what do you plan to achieve by being this stubborn? You know I'm going to kill you if you continue like this." 

"I don't plan on achieving anything, I just want out of this stupid war game. The Gods and Titans are like bickering little kids, and this drives my crazy. I'm fed up with trying to live up to others expectations. I want to be my own person, make my own path through life. I thought you were the same." I tried to make him understand, it was important that he did. No one understood me, (Ah, the story of my life.) but he used to, And he needed to again.

"I will be forced to kill you then...I really am sorry you know. It didn't have to come to this, but you have brought it upon yourself." He actually looked remorseful, like he didn't want to cause me pain. I knew then that there was still a part of Luke that loved his family. The part of Luke that I cherished.

"Fine then...cousin...kill me if you must." He looked shocked for a minute, before smiling and gesturing me to come towards him. I knew I had to let him kill me, but I wasn't sure if he would yet, as it would make him feel like he gave me a chance to get out of this stupid war. I would do anything for the Luke I loved.(in a brotherly way, not a love-love kind of way)

I walked into his arms, letting him hug me for a minute.

"So long cousin. I hope you find peace." When I heard him say those words I knew he understood what I had said earlier, even if he had his own way of dealing with it. He had to deal with things his way, so I let him lead me to the edge of the building without fear.

" I love you." I whispered.

He nodded, smiling. "I know. I am sorry we don't agree in this war. I will always remember you, I won't forget you like the Gods will. You will die a hero, fighting for what you believe in is the most heroic thing anyone can do." His words were wise, as I knew him to be.

He jumped off the building with me in his arms, the wind rushing to meet us. I knew he could control time, therefore controlling how quick we would fall. 

I turned to him and he captured my lips in a quick paced kiss. I knew this was to try and comfort me, not as a sign of love. He was trying to distract me from the terrifying fall. I was grateful for that. The only thing I was sad about was leaving my green eyed crush. I would die never experiencing love.

Just then he closed my eyes, before letting go of me with a promise we were still family, no matter what. 

My fall quickened, and I kept my eyes tightly closed. I trusted Luke, and if he thought my eyes should be closed I would keep them closed.

Suddenly, my body jerked to a stop. Not wanting to open my eyes I said "Hello?" My voice was quiet and apprehensive.

"Your not getting away from me that easily." It was the girl of my dreams, what was she doing here? I opened my eyes and saw that she had her arms rapped around my waist with one hand, whilst the other held a rope that ascended up to the top of the sky scraper. 

"How?" I asked.

"This is connected to the roof of the building, and will help me get you up to safety. My rule of thumb is 'always be prepared.' It is a very useful code of staying alive, which is a beautiful art only mastered by those select few who have talent beyond belief. One of those few is me." She said sarcastically. "I see you have not yet mastered it, so it is my responsibility to look after you. Therefore, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, this being one of them." 

"So how do you intend to pull us up?" 

"Relax, I will deal with the deatails...has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful hanging from a really tall building, having nearly died?"

"No." I said, wondering why she asked.

"Well I just have, so you can no longer say that." I wasn't prepared for her too kiss me, but when she did it felt so normal. Fire burned in my cheeks, and I was sure she could hear the thump off my heart, it was deafening me after all. Unlike when Luke kissed me, her kiss was full of passion and desire, and not done to distract me from my impending doom. Her lips were softer then my cousins, and left a feeling in my stomach that could only be compared to butterflies flying around my body.(I have never been kissed before, not even by my parents, so don't ask me how I dreamt this, I don't know. I don't even know how accurate the experience is.)

As the girl kissed me she pulled me up. Once we were at the top she stopped kissing me and got us over the edge of the roof so we lay sprawled across it. She got up, offering me a hand. I took it gladly, noticing Apollo and Hermes by the now unlocked door.

"I got the boys downstairs out of the ropes, and they are going to be fine." Apollo told me. I ignored him, going over to Hermes. 

"There is still hope for your son, do not give up on him." 

With that I walked away with my friend, maybe even girlfriend as Luke had said earlier. 

I smiled at the memory of him.

"Yes Luke, there is still hope for you yet, and I intend to thank you for tonight. I missed seeing you happy." I told the wind, willing him to somehow hear me wherever he was. 

We had unfinished business to attend to.

(Ta-da! This is where I woke up. Btw, in my dream I no longer cared about finding what the Gods had sent me to get. They were ther so it was there problem from then on, not mine. That dream would actually make quite a good story, but very, very, very weird.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enduring the torture that is my writing. 
> 
> Next chapter is back to my actual story.
> 
> Again, this was 100% accurate as my dream.


	9. I am...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem/bonus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to chapter!!!!!
> 
> I know it's a while away but I'm on holiday from the 31st to the end of my Easter break, which is a while. (More than a week.) in case anyone wonders why I don't update then.
> 
> When my friend reads this, she said she would, I've got a message to give you:
> 
> This is kinda embarrassing for you to read this as I know you personally, and I am literally BEGGING you to not show this to anyone else or even tell them about it. I really don't want to be judged by this and even if if you think otherwise it will creep me out that you've red this, I'm paranoid as it is. Plus, a certain someone will not forgive you I,e. F.
> 
> At least comment, then I don't have to continue nervously anticipate when your going to read this.
> 
> Any questions text me. Also, I hope you like brownies. 
> 
> A poem from Nico's POV, so to speak, will be posted after the next chapter.
> 
> This one's Percy's.

I am floating, floating through nothing. A cloud of white suspending me in the air. Is it even white? Where am I?...

I am cold, yet warm, my senses are dulled and voices are drowning in the sea of my mind. I have no recollection. Can you hear me screaming?...

I am experiencing no pain, too numb for that, but the greatest pain is caused by my fear of not feeling. Not knowing. Pins and needles attack me. Is this a nightmare?...

I am uneasy; light blinds my eyes, keeping them closed. Every second spent here is a second of my life lost. Are you safe? Do you see my tears?...

I am thinking of you, but I can't remember why. Is your hair black or white? Does colour exist or is it a figment of my imagination?...

I am lost, I have never been so lost, but yet I sense you know where I am. If I reached out would I feel you?...

I am desperately clawing at release, but cannot find any. Why is this? Why me?...

 

I am... I don't know what I am anymore.


	10. So sorry! I'll Update as soon as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology

I am so sorry, I said I would update today, because it is my birthday, but I've been busy because my parents want me to socialise more.

I have to go to the hospital tomorrow, and will be there for at least a week. I'll try to update there but no promises:The nurses are really strict, last time I wasn't even allowed to go outside my ward without consent. Also, I might not be able to concentrate;the ward is also for young children who have a tendency to scream (unfortunately). 

I kind of also have a phobia of hospitals, so I might add that to one of my characters so I don't feel like I'm suffering alone!

See you soon!


	11. Too many Dam rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter is about how Percy got to St Mungo's and what happened until Piper and Annabeth met Neville in the first chapter. Nico's reaction is soooo funny...to me anyway. probably not to you.
> 
> Two parter chapter.
> 
> The prophecy starts to unfold!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bored and currently have nothing to do but sit in bed all day, or go to the makeshift school set up in the hospital; this is because they still want children to learn if it's not a weekend and your missing a 'long' period of school. Like if you have pneumonia and have to stay in hospital for a long time.
> 
> My dad wants me to use it even though I'm only here for a week. He says I have to make sure I don't fall behind when studying for my GCSEs. Fun. Not. 
> 
> I'm trying to put it off as long as possible, I'd much rather write my story to learn schoolwork.
> 
> This chapter is my favourite so far!!
> 
> Who can spot the PJatO joke? It's pretty easy to find.
> 
> By the way, just to make it clear, the people currently in the infirmary are Chiron, The 7, including Percy, Will, Nico and Fern. Anyone else nosy enough to follow them to the Infirmary were either chucked out or a sibling of Will, therefore taking themselves off to another part of the infirmary to work on other demigods or go to their cabin.

Chapter 4 (if you don't include the poems, my dreams or my apology.)

~~~~(I have just discovered the amazingness that is _italics!_ )  


 

** Nico's POV. **

 

"So your saying we need to take a quest that has _some_  type of connection to the _Wizarding_ _world_ to save my Percy...your also saying that you have no idea how the wizards connect to our quest but that we need them to protect Percy as well as our camp incase these monsters get through our borders with their magic... **Finally** , and to be absolutely perfect that's what you meant, you are telling us that only a few wizards know about the existence of Demigods because it is not safe to tell anyone else because they **_HATE US_** , and Will _**REFUSE**_ to help us if we tell them our identity." By this time I was glaring at Chiron, completely out of breath as I finished my ranting. How in Tartarus would we save Percy if our world had a feud with Wizards? It will be almost impossible to hide who we really are if we start living with them 24/7! 

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying, but there is no need to make it sound so dire. You have completed much more difficult quests in the past have you not?" I huffed my displeasure of the idea of this quest before scowling at him, I knew he was right. The problem was that I worried far too much about my boyfriend for my own good.

"Fine, if it's the only way to save him-" I inclined my head towards the sleeping beauty. "Then that's what I'll do. Now we need to start figuring out what the prophecy means."

"I have some ideas." Stated Annabeth, always the clever one. After all, If anyone could figure this out it would be a child of Athena.

"What do you think it means?" Asked Piper, giving her girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze   When Annabeth's eyes driftied over to Percy's still form.

"The first Line obviously refers to Percy. We have to follow the instructions in the prophecy to get him better again. Percy is the 'hero' and the monster has something to do with sand; Maybe that's it's power? If it's a monster from where the wizards live then it  _must_ be magical. The second line means that we have to learn something from a Goddess before we start our quest. I think it's Hecate. That would make sense because she's the Goddess of magic and we're talking about wizards." Everyone nodded their agreement, it was logical enough that I ended up wondering why I hadn't thought of that. "Then it says that three people have to start off the quest somewhere in 'Wizarding land'. The next instruction doesn't make much sense right now. It says about going 'North at night' and 'East at first sun' but not how far North and East we need to go or when we need to stop. I don't think it's telling us to stop when we get to the school it talks about, it implies that our quest isn't finished when we get there. It sounds like that line is completely separate from the rest of the prophecy...but that wouldn't make much sense!" She was frowning now, clearly frustrated that there was something she didn't now.

"Maybe we will find out later, it can't be that important right now. Besides, Hecate might tell us." Jason announced. I hope he's right, we need to complete the whole quest to get Percy better, that much was for sure.

"Possibly." Annabeth agreed. "The next bit seems like a second part to the quest. We will have to befriend some people at the school and then nine more people shall join in. That's a bit stupid if you ask me, I can't see any reason why only three people would do the first part. Anyway, the next part gets serious." She was clearly nervous and worried about discussing the next lines and I knew why. The next part didn't exactly have much positive things to say. It talked about death, which we'd long since had enough of. "A-a 'warrior', as they are called in the prophecy, is going to die because someone doesn't trust someone else, and this mistrust will be because of a lust for power. I don't want anyone to die but I can't see a way around it! It's horrible!" She was sobbing as she clung on to Piper. Although the Giant war was long since over, it's effects were not. It had broken everyone in one way or another, and had left a particularly strong mark on the Wisdom Goddess' daughter. Her scar was one of the worst for a demigod have; a fear of death was extremely dangerous for us, we could never have peace.

"Then we need to rely on the Wizarding world: the 'new world' to mend broken bonds between us. I think it means ending the feud!" Everyone stared over at Will in various states of shock. We had not expected a son of _Apollo_ to help decipher the riddle when the rest of us couldn't. "What, I know things too." He told us, looking offended we didn't know he was _that_ clever. "And I can tell you the next bit, but I think we all know what that means...if we can't complete the quest Percy will stay asleep." Will put two fingers to the sleeping hero's neck, then he lay his other hand across his chest for a couple of seconds before frowning deeply and scrunching his eyebrows together. "If we don't listen to the terms of the quest Percy is going to die. I thought when it said he would continue sleeping that he would just stay asleep forever...but it meant he will sleep eternally. Doctors use that phrase as another way to say death...It sounds like the person is peaceful that way. " 

"How long do we have until..." I trailed of, not wanting to use that word when talking about Percy.

"I don't know, he seems relatively stable. I think we have at least 2 months." He paused for a minute, time dragging on. "6 at the most." Sighing, I buried my head in my hands. This was the worst quest I had ever done, and it hadn't even started yet.

"Well then, who is going to start this quest off? We need to end this already, I don't like it." Muttered Leo. "This doesn't make sense: That was the longest prophecy I've ever heard of- it had three parts; The first line up to going to school, which I'm not a fan of, is the first part, the next part lasts until the line about mending broken bonds and I think the last bit was the third part. The line about going North then East doesn't add up. It Tells us Percy is going to die if we don't complete the 'requirements' but it doesn't sound right. It isn't telling us the details of how to help Percy, just that we need to follow directions, go to school, someone will die and we might end the feuds between Wizards and Demigods. It makes  _no_ sense!"

"You will find out all your answers as you complete the quest, that I'm sure of. But yes, you need to decide who will be going." Chiron told us. "I will leave you to make the decision Nico. Tell me when you have decided. This will help." He cantered off with Rachel after handing Nico a piece of paper, leaving the demigods in the room completely bewildered. 

"What does it say?" Asked Piper. I unfolded the note and began reading.

As soon as it was open everyone else froze. "Piper?" She didn't even move a muscle.

Then I realised: time had stopped! I looked back down at the note, which read:

 _'You_ are _the leader young one. This quest has always, and will always, be meant for you. Once you have finished reading this you will know what to do. This note will guide you, but there is a price for all knowledge: You will only remember the lines written in green ink. The rest of the information will come back to you as I see fit. I took the liberty of pausing time momentarily, as I don't want anyone else to_ read _this. You are the leader after all. I told Chiron to give this to you as a favour he owes me. This quest was given to you in the hopes you will find yourself in the process. Good luck._

**(Authors note- the words I write are the words written in green ink. That is why it might be weird to read. Anyway, what is the fun in letting you know everything about the story?)**

The three people who start off the quest must include you because you are the leader. To assist you you need to bring the person who proved their loyalty in the recent war by being willing to sacrifice everything for a father that betrayed their love. This proved they will stick by you no matter what-when the others turn against you they might just save your life. The other one was always their to hold together the one most dear to you despite your foul attempts to discourage them from doing just that. This shows no matter what you face they will face it without doubt, they will do anything to save your beloved-when hope seems lost for the sleeping hero they might just convince you to hold on. You will need the two demigods close by your side.

The nine others you may choose later on in time. Tell everyone you trust beyond measure to  be ready whenever you call.

Don't listen to the voices calling you the         They know nothing but how to drive you insane.

 

          3t                     2y

                 1g                             R

                                                I

                                                   N

                                           G

My number                                              .Close them.

 

There is a hospital called St Mungo's that you need to take Percy to. The others can visit, but not for long and not for the quest. If you talk about it to the others or let them get involved in any way before their time I will know. You will not like the consequences.

 

 

You will will remember every word in green ink, but cannot tell any of it to your friends that is written after the first paragraph. The one exception to this rule is the bit about the Wizarding hospital.

 

 

 

If you fail this quest you have failed yourself.'

 

The note had folded itself again, but I don't remember folding it...

"Nico? What does it say." I jumped. Time has continued again then.

"oh. Well. Uhh...Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you much but it did say that I could tell you the first paragraph. It went like this:

***** ******** Line break ****** **** after telling them about the first paragraph ****

I had finally worked out who would be coming with me in the first part of the quest.

"Piper, Annabeth, pack your bags. Your coming with me. The rest of you get ready to leave at a seconds notice and I'll tell Chiron." The others looked shocked for a while before going back to their cabins, or in Will's case, ask one of his siblings to pack for him so he could continue to look after Percy 24/7 until we left like the weirdo he was. Apparently, he didn't trust anyone else to do it for him.

This was going to be hard, but for now I would focused on talking to Hecate. Then I would focused on getting Percy to the hospital safely.

******** Line break ******* at the Empire State Building about to see Hecate *********

"We need to go to the 600th floor." I told the guard impatiently.

"There's no such thing as-" I grabbed the guard before he could say anymore.

"I demand an audience with Lady Hecate. You can't stop me. If I have to kill you to get to Olympus so be it, but I am giving you the choice to live. If you push me you will learn the hard way what it is like to die by the Ghost King's hand." I growled at him, spitting out my words with so much venom I was surprised he wasn't dead already. "Do you understand?"

"y-yes." He squeaked, handing me the key with a shaky hand. 

As I snatched it from and shoved him away from me, he seemed to regain his composure.

"you'll get yourself killed talking like that." The guard shouted.

I just snorted and followed the two girls to the elevator doors without a backwards glance.

"You really need control that temper of yours, you went ballistic!"  Noted Annabeth, who had calmed down considerably from her earlier outburst.

"Percy is living off borrowed time, I will not calm down!" I snapped at her. She sighed.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." whispered Annabeth, too quite for me to hear.

**** Line break **** Hecate agreed to speak to them in exchange of a favour **********

(I can't be bothered to explain about the Wizarding world so let's say she's already done that. Also, she gave them her blessing so they could perform magic. That way they will be less suspicious when attending Hogwarts.) 

"One last thing before you leave for your quest." Hummed Hecate. "Repeat the rules I told you so that I'm sure you understand."

We all repeated the rules in unison:

"We will not tell anyone our heritage unless it is a matter between life or death. We will not interfere with the wizards problems unless you decide to tell us to. We will not let Poseidon know his son might die. If Poseidon's son dies we will not tell him and instead we will pretend he is still alive by making a fake Percy with the help of the Hephaestus cabin." I don't know why she made this a rule or how she expects it to work, but she made us swear to any terms and conditions she would give us on the river Styx beforehand. "We will not ask you for help again with anything for another 50 years so you can have a moment of peace, and finally, we will not tell any of the Gods that we visited you."

"correct. Now be on your way." 

We thanked the Goddess before going back to the elevator. We had spoken to Lady Hecate and now we needed to get Percy to St Mungo's. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden grumble of:

"sooo many dam ruuuules!" From Annabeth. I smiled, reminded of the story Percy had told me about visiting Hoover Dam when he was younger. He had been happy then, and I was determined to succeed in the quest so he could wake up and be happy again.

 I walked out of the elevator a short while later, the first part of the quest was complete, but my mission was long since over.

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me about four hours because of all the breaks I had to take in between!


	12. What I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico' POV

I know I am entering a dangerous place,

wizards and beasts, what can I say?

I know my lover may never awake,

But guided by a powerful force, I have to obey.

I know deep inside no one thinks I am sane,

Because Nightmares follow me, they never go away.

I know others go with me no matter the pathway,

But can I really do this; guide the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I doubt anyone's been bothered about the amount of time I spent away, but I was busy for personal reasons if your wondering.


End file.
